Saphire eyes, and white lies
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: AU Kaishin . In which Shinichi and Kaito knew each other since they were five years old, and all the chaos that was born from it. Raiting might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a future Kaishin story, this is the first chapter. This story might have a few mistakes with grammar, and spelling, please ignore them.**

 **A/N: This story has been Betad by** **Mangaluva Thank you for your hard work, and I hope everyone enjoys this. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter one**

This has started with an idea, the simple idea of an overly excited, eccentric, and crazy (her son's description not hers) mother, that might have ended up being the best -or in case of caring for one's sanity damn near the most horrifying- outcome of all time. For it has brought on the union between order and chaos.

But maybe we should not get ahead of 's start with that mother. Kudo Yukiko was a very famous actress, wife to mystery novelist Kudo Yusaku, the mother of five year old Kudo Shinichi, the future high school detective, and at the time, an apprentice to one of the world's greatest magicians, Kuroba Toichi, who had his own five year old son named Kaito.

And what was that idea of hers that had led into pretty much breaking the minds of several innocent police officers and a certain detective?

"Neh,, Toichi-sensie? How about we introduce Shin-chan and Kai-chan to each other?" Yukiko suggested to her teacher. Of course the idea was innocent, so it was immediately agreed upon by the father, and a time and a place was arranged to introduce the kids to one another.

It is still unknown to this day if Yukiko had known what her idea would bring. And only to himself, and Kaito, would Shinichi ever admit to his theory, of his mother actually being the reincarnation of a Goddess of chaos. He hasn't found any proof, but he's gonna keep his eyes open just in case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The idea came to her after talking with Kuroba Chikage about their own sons. It seemed the two were polar opposites to each other: while Shinichi was quiet, somewhat of a loner and seemed to only love detective stories, Kaito was loud, loved the attention, and would go out of his way to get any and all he could. Bringing the two of them together seemed somewhat of a bad idea, as the two might end up not tolerating each other. However once Yukiko got an idea in her head, no one could stop her from going with it to the bitter end.

So one day, after a lesson, Yukiko suggested that they make a play date for the boys. Needless to say, Shinichi was not all that excited. He just gave his mother a bored look for a few seconds, then went back to reading A Study In Scarlet.

Yukiko glared at her son, which gave Shinichi shivers of fear. He really forgot how his mother could be really scary sometimes. Shinich sighed, he didn't exactly want to meet the other boy, from what he had heard, that Kaito was insane, wasn't his mother enough?

"There is nothing I could say or do to get me out of this, is there?" he asked, holding a spark of hope in his heart, which was completely obliterated by the smirk and head shake his mother gave him.

He sighed. Clearly there was no getting out of this. "Alright mother you win."

"Oh Shin-chan that's great, you two will have so much fun together." She said with a sweet smile. Shinich just gave her a deadpan look, as he sweat dropped at her 'innocent' face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting was in a Beika park that was close to the Kudo sets of parents led their sons to each other, then left the two alone. Shinichi gave a sigh, then actually took a look at the other boy. He was surprised to see how much they look alike. There certainly were differences, as the other boy's hair was a lot messier and his eyes were indigo, instead of Shinichi's own blue, but otherwise, they were identical.

Oh well, let's get this over with, it might actually be fun. He extended his hand, just going through with it. "Kudo Shinichi." He introduced himself.

The other boy gave him a big smile, extended his hand, and snapped his fingers, and with a buff of smoke, a blue rose appeared in his hand.

"Kuroba Kaito" He said, "nice to meet you, Shin-chan".

The rose was surprising but not unwelcomed. Shinichi took it with a smile. And it was at that moment that the two of them clicked together.

The entire day after that was spent with both boys just talking about everything and anything that came to mind. Kaito found out that Shinichi liked soccer and dreamt of being a detective one day, while Shinichi found out that Kaito wanted to be a great magician, one even greater than his father, and was a talented prankster.

At that Shinichi got an idea. A smirk appeared on his face, along with an evil look in his eyes.

"Neh, Kai-chan, would you like to help me punish someone?" Shinichi asked his new friend.

"Punish?" asked Kaito, a little confused. Shinichi nodded, and then leaned in a whispered his idea to Kaito, whose smile widened as Shinichi explained his plan. Kaito nodded his agreement, and started planning with Shinichi how they were going to do it successfully and without getting caught. After all, even if Shinichi gained a friend from one of his mom's ideas,it doesn't mean that he's going to forgive her for every time her ideas put him in embarrassing situations. Hopefully this would teach her not to rope her son into any more crazy ideas of hers.

After the parents came back, Shinichi and Kaito begged for Kaito to stay at their house for the night. Seeing nothing wrong with that, their parents agreed to let Kaito sleep over. Shinichi and Kaito spent the night planning what exactly they were going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, a scream was heard from the Kudo mansion. Ten minutes later, police officers pried open the door of the Kudo mansion, expecting the worst, only to see Yukiko with lime green hair and having a petrifying look on her face. She was glaring at what look liked twins, one with a cowlick hairstyle that Megure recognised as Shinichi, hiding a boy with messier hair behind his back as if shielding him from Yukiko''s wrath. Yusaku was sitting on an arm chair, trying not to laugh, at what he's seeing.

"Kaito, did you do this?" Yukiko asked the boy behind her son, who Shinichi was still trying to shield.

"He has no motive for doing this, so why would he do it anyway? Besides, I've been with him all day," Shinichi said, glaring at his mother.

The three police officers who came with Migure just stood there wide eyed and confused, having no idea what the hell was going on.

"Then was it you, Shin-chan?" Her death glare moved to her son, who still had a deadpan look on his face.

"Of course not, I have no idea how to do this, so how could I?" Yusaku just burst out laughing at this, and Yukiko just let out a scream of rage.

A few hours later, after the police left when everything was explained to them, and with both boys severely punished -though both had satisfied smirks on their faces- Toichi and Chikage came by to get Kaito, and after assuring Yukiko that yes it's removable, so don't worry about it. Yes Yukiko I'm sure. Yukiko calmed down and gave Kaito a big smile. After all, the person who could get her son involved in mischief deserved her respect.

Given what her son would be willing to do in the future, and the ideas that he could come up with -and personally labeled by Kaito himself as pure evil- Yukiko had no idea what she was talking about. Probably.

After that Kaito and Shinichi became the best and closest of friends, which changed their futures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC …

This is my first DCMK fanfic, I hope you like it. Please, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has favored and fallowed this story.**

 **Thank you both for the review, it was very appreciated.**

 **For any new comers, I hope you enjoy this and please put a review.**

 **Again I would like to thank my Beta for correcting my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The two boys kept communicating through phone calls every day, either after school, or at night. One would pick up the phone, dial the number they memorized by heart, and keep talking with the other for hours upon hours, about their day, what they went through, what they played, if they had met new people, what new book Shinichi was reading now, or what magic trick Kaito learned and wanted to show him. They'd keep talking, until they were both exhausted and need to go to sleep or had nothing left to say.

A week later, the winter break started, and Yukiko had a lesson with Toichi the next day. Shinichi begged, yes begged, for his mother to take him with her. Yukiko kept refusing just to tease him. She loved seeing that cute pout on her five year old's lips. It was only with Kaito that her son acted his age and not like a mini angry adult. Her idea of introducing them was the best she had had yet.

So after five minutes of seeing her son pout, she picked him up, squealing about how cute he was, and of course you can go with her to Toichi-sensei's house and play with Kai-chan, while I'm having a lesson, what a silly boy you are Shin-chan.

"Neh, Mom, can I stay with Kaito for the end of the break?" Shinichi asked her coyly.

"Hm, I'll ask Chikage and see if it's ok," she answered him, with a smile, leaning down to be almost at the same height as her son.

Shinichi's face brightened. "Thank you," he said, and went back to reading the novel he was busy with before his mother announced that she was going to have a lesson tomorrow.

In Ekoda, the Kuroba family was huddling on the couch, watching a movie on TV, when the phone rang.

Chikage stood up and went to answer the phone. "Moshi-moshi. Ah, Yukiko-chan. How are you?" Kaito's mother asked the now identified Yukiko. His attention went back to the movie, before he heard his mother's next words. "Eh? Shin-chan wants to stay over?"

Kaito beamed at that and jumped off of the couch, heading towards his mom. "Can he mama? Can he? Please?" Kaito begged his mother, as he clung to her.

Chikage giggled then answered her friend on the phone. "I don't think I could say no, even if I wanted to, Yukiko-chan. Of course Shin-chan could stay over." She winked at Kaito, who started jumping around with glee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukiko and Shinichi reached the Kuroba's house in Ekoda the next day. The moment the car stopped Shinichi jumped out and went to the door, ringing the bell with excitement. Yukiko giggled at her son's behavior.

The door was opened by an equally amused Chikage. "Hello, Shin-chan. Yukiko, come on in. Kaito's upstairs in his room." This sent Shinichi running upstairs, only catching something Chikage said about someone named Sharon coming as well.

The five year old Shinichi would gladly admit-–to himself, that is- that yes, he did act different with his new friend. It might be out of character for him, but he couldn't help it, Kaito was different from everyone else. Shinichi was Kaito's exact opposite, and his exact equal. Kaito's personality attracted Shinichi most to him. His intelligence that rivaled Shinichi's own, grabbed him.

He loved Ran. After all, she was his first friend. But Kaito was different. Shinichi was glad that he had met Kaito as a friend. In another life, in another world, that might not have been the case, but there was no need to dwell on what could, when what is, is waiting for him in a few steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sharon and Yukiko stayed for dinner on Chikage's request. "Kai-chan Shin-chan, it's dinner time," Chikage called. Cries of coming were heard from Kaito's room.

"Oh, your sons?" Sharon asked. "I didn't know you brought Shin-chan with you, Yukiko." Yukiko nodded.

"Oh that's right, you haven't even seen Shin-chan yet have you?" Chikage giggled, and Sharon looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"You could say that." Yukiko said, winking, and Toichi chuckled. Seconds later, two boys came down the stairs. This gave Sharon pause. The two boys were the mirror image of each other.

Looking at her teacher and two female friends, she was surprised to see them in awe as well. "Huh?" she said intelligently, as she didn't think anyone of the three could have changed the child's appearance When there wasn't time to.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked uncertainly.

"Hai," both boys answered in unison. There really wasn't any difference between either boy. They were the same, their hair style –if you could call that mess of a hairstyle- was the same, and even their eyes were the same shade of beautiful sapphire blue that was the same shade as Yukiko's.

Seeing the confused looks her three friends were giving both children, she understood. The boys were playing a prank on them. Sharon giggled. Now she understood, she just knew that she was going to love these two. She introduced herself to both, happily playing along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The two already look so much alike you see, that alone would have been a little surprise," Chikage explained to Sharon as they ate dinner.

"I see, so they decided to prank all of us by pretending to be the same person and see who can recognize them, is that it?" she asked the boys, who nodded at the same time.

"Whose idea was this, then?" Yukiko asked.

"It was Shin-chan's idea," both boys said in perfect synchronization. "But it was Kai-chan who made us look this way,"

"Well, can you tell us which is which?" Chikage asked with a hopeful fake smile.

"No," was the answer from the boys, which made Chikage sweat drop. "It would ruin the game," they said.

Yukiko giggled, and Toichi just had a very amused smile on his face

"These two. I can already see they'll be a force to be reckoned with in the future," said Sharon, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, well, hopefully we're not always gonna be their victims," said Chikage.

"Well, it's a good thing Shin-chan's staying here anyway, it would be quite awkward to explain to Yusaku that I grabbed the wrong son."

"The wrong son, eh?" Sharon asked.

"Well, they already look like brothers, don't they?" said Yukiko with a shrug.

"Heh? I don't know about that," Sharon said with a wink. Yukiko gave her friend a confused look. Sharon just smiled. "It's just a feeling, Yu-chan," she said, then glanced at the boys again.

When Yukiko and Chikage looked at the boys once more, understanding dawned on them. Yukiko gave Sharon a smirk, and Chikage giggled, Toichi… was not sure what was going on.

Throughout dinner nether boy dropped character. Needless to say, no one was able to figure out which boy was which.

"Well, it's time for us to go," said Yukiko.

Both boys stood up, and went with Yukiko to the door, giving both a hug, with a huge smile. "See you soon, Shin-chan, Kai-chan."

"Bye Yukiko-kaa-san." Both boys called to her. A small surprised look came to her face, but she soon smiled. She waved her hand as she entered the car, and left.

Sharon left after that too, ruffling both of the boys' hair. She gave them a huge smile. "I'm looking forwards to seeing you both soon." She gave them a wink. The boys waved at her goodbye as she climbed into the car and started driving away.

After that, both boys were ordered by Chikage to wash their teeth and go to bed. The kids stayed in character until the end, even sleeping in the same bed beside each other.

Looking at them, Toichi and Chikage had to admit that it was the most adorable sight that they had ever seen. They let the two children sleep. Noticing something, Chikage tried to prevent herself from squealing as she saw the two boys asleep, facing one another and holding each other's hand. She turned off the lights and closed the door, knowing that they will have one interesting winter break to look forwards to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for everyone who had liked and left a review, favored and fallowed this story, for those who are reading chapter three directly chapter 1 and 2 have been betad.**

 **Thanks again my wonderful Beta reader and enjoy chapter 3**

 **:)**

* * *

Waking Shinichi up was _not_ worth it, thought Kaito. Yes, Shin-chan had warned him that if he didn't want to be scared to death, he shouldn't try to wake him up earlier than 10:00 AM. But since when does Kaito listen to warnings, or reason, or anything? And for once in his-–very short-life, he regretted his actions. Shinichi was giving him the mother of all death glares. This glare seriously blew Nakamori-Keibu's own death glare out of the water. Kaito didn't even think his own face could be this terrifying.

Grumbling, Shinichi got off of the bed, a scowl on his face that stayed all the way to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Shinichi came back to the room, still scowling, yet more awake. Kaito gave him a blinding smile as a form of apology. Three seconds passed before Shinichi sighed and gave Kaito a small smile of his own. He really couldn't stay mad at Kaito for long, especially with that smile ..or pout.

"Should we continue our game from yesterday, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked. Shinichi hummed, then nodded with a big smile on his face. Kaito spent five minutes making both of them look completely identical. After he was done, both boys gave each other a toothy grin, completing the mirage.

Both boys went downstairs, smelling the mouth watering aroma of breakfast they ran to the kitchen. Seeing some plates already on the table, both boys sat next to each other. Toichi was sitting on the head of the table with a mug of what seemed to be coffee, while Chikage was finishing the eggs she was preparing.

"Ah, Kaito," Toichi called.

"Hai?" both boys answered in unison again. Toichi sweat dropped.

"I don't think that this game is gonna stop any time soon, dear," Chikage said, putting the scrambled eggs on each plate.

Both children dug in happily, stuffing their faces with what their little hands could reach. Toichi and Chikage smiled at the boys as they ate. Kaito had always seemed like a happy child, no one could say otherwise. Yet this little scene felt different, neither parent could explain it, but the feeling was there.

"Thanks for the food Chiage kaa-san," said the children after finishing their food.

After breakfast was done, Toichi decided to take the boys outside to play in a nearby park. Usually Kaito would head to Aoko's house. He would have loved to introduce Shinichi to her, but she went on a trip along with her parents, so he couldn't.

He had met Aoko at the clocktower a year ago. Both were waiting for their fathers to come pick them up. Kaito's father was buying groceries for their new house. It turned out that he and Aoko had became neighbors, and the two had became fast friends after that.

Kaito was so glad that Shinichi was here. He knew he wouldn't be lonely when Shin-chan was by his side. Taking Shinichi's hand, and giving him a grin, they both trailed behind Toichi happily.

The park was beautiful as snow adorned the trees and ground. Many children were there, playing around with their friends or parents. The boys smiled at each other, then looked at Toichi who nodded his approval.

Both boys ran farther into the park, followed by Toichi.

"Catch us Tou-san," they called, giggling. Toichi did just that, running after the boys happily. Suddenly he noticed something from the corner of his eyes and bent backwards to avoid it. When it hit the tree, the magician realised that it was a snow ball aimed at him. Looking at his children again, he noticed the looks of awe on their faces, and sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

With quick hands, he made more snowballs and started attacking both of them, who started giggling and making snowballs of their own. This little battle turned into an all out war between them, with Kaito and Shinichi teaming up against Toichi. In the end, the outcome of this war was not quite clear, so they left it at a draw between them. At noon, they headed home in a very cheery mode, awaiting lunch, with the promise of Toichi showing the boys a magic trick and teaching it to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinichi and Kaito sat on the ground in front of the sofa while Toichi sat on it. Holding out a deck of cards, he started to shuffle it. After a few rounds of shuffling the cards he threw them into the air. The children looked on the cards in awe as they stayed floating in the air without any sign of falling down.

A smile graced Toichi's lips. He always loved making people smile with his shows, loved amazing them with mystery, be it his usual shows, or his beloved Kid heists. He especially loved to see his little boy having this smile, and now, in front of him sat two amazed little boys, the sight had filled him with joy. His wife was standing away, leaning on the door of the living room with a happy smile on her face as she looked at the two boys' joyful faces, then left, hearing the phone ring.

Snapping his fingers, the cards returned to his hand, forming back to a neat deck of cards. One of the boys' hand went to the deck and grabbed the top card. Toichi's eyes widened in surprise, not used to this behavior. The child who grabbed the card flipped it, while the other one, now possibly the real Kaito, looked as confused as Toichi.

A smirk graced Shinichi's face, one unlike Kaito's, full of knowing and mirth. "So, that's how it is," he said.

"Eh? What do you mean, Shin-chan?" asked the now identified Kaito.

"I figured out how your To-Sensei did it," Shinichi answered Kaito.

Both father and son blinked in surprise. "How?" both Kurobas asked.

To Toichi's surprise, and Kaito's delight and amazement, Shinichi was able to explain exactly how his trick was performed, all the while the smirk was on his face.

"Well?" Shinichi asked after he was done explaining.

Toichi blinked. "Heh?" he asked.

"Was I right?" the young boy asked.

Toichi smiled and nodded at the boy. Shinichi's smile brightened his face. A look of awe appeared on Kaito's face at his friend's deduction, then a big smile lit Kaito's face as well.

"That's amazing, Shin-chan," Kaito said excited.

"I love mysteries, Kai-chan. When I'm older, I'm gonna be just like Sherlock Holmes and solve mysteries!"

"Haah, Shin-chan is amazing. But I'm gonna be a great magician too, and I will show Shin-chan a lot of magic tricks to amaze him," said Kaito with a big smile on his face. "And I want Shin-chan to try and solve them all, because I know," Kaito nodded to himself and Shinichi as if to confirm what he was about to say. "Because I know that the magic trick that Shin-chan can't solve is the greatest in the world."

Shinichi's cheeks were tinted red, with eyes wide out of surprise. Seeing Kaito's innocent smile, Shinichi smiled a softly at him, then nodded his head, assuring his friend of his agreement to the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being late my dear beta went on a trip.**

 **For everyone who had favored, fallowed and especially left a review I would like to thank all of you.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and review.**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

At 1:30 AM, the boys huddled together on Kaito's bed, a book opened on the pillow while both of them read it in the dark room, holding a flashlight. The two of them had agreed to read a book together every time they had a sleepover, a mystery novel from Yusaku's library that Shinichi had brought over if they stayed at Kaito's house, and a Gentleman Thief's novel if they stay over at Shinichi's.

The book was called _In the Woods._ A Murder mystery about an apparent serial killer. The book grabbed both boys' attention, and they read it for hours without sleeping. A yawn from Kaito shifted Shinichi's attention to his companion.

"I guess both of us are pretty tired, Kai-chan. We can stop for tonight if you'd like," said Shinichi, giving Kaito a soft smile. Kaito smiled back at him with sleepy eyes and nodded.

"We still need to work on our secret code though, Shin-chan," Kaito said, fighting a yawn. Shinichi marked their place in the book and put it aside, while Kaito turned the flashlight off. Both boys went under the covers.

"We'll continue in the morning. I don't think we can think of anything right now with how tired we are," Shinichi replied, and Kaito nodded, eyes half closed as he fought not to sleep yet. They faced each other again. Shinichi placed his hand on the pillow and Kaito placed his hand over Shinichi's own. Silver moonlight shone on both of them.

Shinichi smiled softly at his friend and Kaito smiled back.

"Sweet dreams, Kai-chan," Shinichi whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Shin-chan," Kaito whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 11:30 when the boys woke up the next morning. To Shinichi's embarrassment, he woke up to Chikage holding a camera and taking pictures of them. Shinichi lost count of how many she took. He didn't even want to know how many she took before he even became aware of it. His face became as red as a tomato, which turned a darker shade once Kaito's head rested on his shoulder when Kaito woke up and started rubbing his eyes. Panicking, Shinichi jumped off the bed, grabbed the camera from Chikage's hand, and ran out the door. She laughed and ran after him, leaving a confused,half asleep Kaito on the bed.

Chikage was older and faster, and Shinichi knew he wouldn't be able to outrun her. Suddenly she started flipping herself, and with one high jump she flew in the air above felt the camera easily sliding from his hands.

Embarrassed, amazed, confused and shocked, Shinichi stood in front of the staircase where Chikage had stolen the camera back from him, looking at the big amused smile on her face. She giggled and winked at him, then went back down the stairs, her smile not leaving her face.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito called, walking towards him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Shinichi turned towards him, less shocked. Shinichi exhaled, and tried to calm his beating heart.

"Your mother's truly amazing," Shinichi said to his friend.

Kaito wondered what brought that statement to his friend's mind, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

If Shinichi was being honest with himself, he'd say that he was ignoring some of Kaito's parents' actions and habits out of respect. Well, mostly out of respect. After all, he was their guest, he'd have to be polite to nice people. But mostly, he was afraid that if he accused them of something, Kaito would get mad. Normally he really wouldn't care, but he liked Kaito, and his parents were nice people. But he couldn't help but notice how much theft went on in their house. Not by outside thieves, mind you, but by the occupants of the house themselves. Chikage-san had stolen from him five times by now -not including the camera- To-sensei three times, and the only reason Kaito hadn't stolen anything from him was because he had asked Kaito not to. He couldn't even comprehend how many times this family had stolen things from itself. It was weird. Were Chikage-san and To-sensei professional thieves? He didn't dismiss the possibility.

He shrugged. A family of thieves, huh? "Neh, Kai-chan, can we make a deal?" Shinichi asked.

"A deal?" Kaito asked, interested, Shinichi always has great ideas, full of fun.

Shinichi nodded. "It's more of a second stage for our game. Yesterday, after I explained how To-sensei did the trick, you were able to do it in a few seconds, but it took me a lot of tries." Kaito nodded, agreeing. "The two of us have a lot of different talents. My deductions, and your magic credibility to say a few. Things like that would tip people off on who we really are. So to make our act better, let's teach each other our talents. I'll teach you deduction, and you can teach me magic." Kaito nodded enthusiastically, a big smile on his face.

"Also, I think I might need protection. Can you teach me how to be able to steal? I think I need some protection from your parents' sticky fingers," Shinichi said with a wink. Kaito snickered and nodded. they shook hands to seal the deal.

The two of them went downstairs ready to eat breakfast with their game faces on. Fooling both parents again, the day carried on, both children as happy as ever.

Huddling on the couch, holding pens and papers, words and letters along with symbols filled the pages. They spoke in whispers between themselves, not letting either one of the parents listen to what they were saying. Suddenly, the phone rang. Raising their heads for a moment towards where the noise was coming from, then heard someone pick the phone up, so their attention went back to the papers.

"Shin-chan!" Chikage called.

"Hai!" both boys answered her. Chikage sighed.

"It's your mother Shin-chan, she wants to talk to you," she answered.

"Hai," both called again, then stood up, and went to talk with Yukiko on the phone. The boys picked the phone, then immediately regretted it being so close to their ears as a scream of a name came from it.

"Shin-chan!"

"Ohayou,Yukiko kaa-san," they sweat dropped.

"Shin-chan, mommy misses you so much!" Yukiko whined into the phone. Both boys could hear the fake tears in her voice, and both had a deadpan look on their faces.

"We've missed you too, Yukiko kaa-san, I've just been having a lot of fun with Kai-chan, so I forgot to call, that's all. Are you and Tou-san ok? How's Ran doing?" they asked in union.

Yukiko didn't know if she should giggle or sweat drop at the echo in her ear. She ended up smiling and going along.

"We're fine, Shin-chan. We just miss you, and Ran-chan has been feeling lonely without you, it's a good thing she and Sonoko-chan meet a lot usually," she informed the boys, happy to talk to her son again. she really had missed him.

The phone call lasted for a half an hour, Yukiko trying as hard as she could _not_ to end the call already. Eventually the boys and Yukiko hung up, and went back to improve their code.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 12:30 PM, the two boys were up watching a Kaitou Kid heist on the TV. They would've loved to actually see it, but obviously they couldn't. Toichi and Chikage said they'd be at the heist. Chikage would've loved to have asked Yukiko, or even Sharon to babysit the two imps, but both were busy, so a babysitter was hired to watch over the boys. Chikage hoped that the two had exhausted themselves from both morning and afternoon. Sadly Chikage didn't count on the boys' sticky fingers that had stolen some of Toichi's sleeping gas. Let's just say the woman would wake up disoriented with strawberry blond hair (Shinichi and Kaito thought that it looked better on her.)

The boys watched the TV with rapt attention looking to see even a bit of Kaitou Kid and Phantom Lady. Kid's heist note said she'd be with him. Surprisingly the camera crew was allowed around the target, and got to see both Kid and his lady playing around with the police officers. Both Shinichi and Kaito frowned in thought.

"Kai-chan? Does their style look…"

"Familiar?" Kaito asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Do you think..?" Shinichi didn't continue as Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Well we're not sure are we?" said Kaito.

"We have no evidence of course, so we can't be sure," Shinichi winked at his friend.

Both boys snickered and continued watching the show.

At the end of the show, The Lady and Kid joined together again, Kid gave his lady a kiss on the lips, then bowed to the crowd. In a puff of smoke both Phantom thieves disappeared with the heist's jewel.

"Why did they just do that?" asked Shinichi.

"Hum?" Kaito asked.

"That kiss on the lips, why do you even kiss on the lips?" Shinichi clarified.

"Oh. Well, kaa-san said that a kiss on the lip is something you give to the one you love the most, when you meet them or say goodbye,"

"Oh," Shinichi understood. Kaito gave him a smile.

"Can I give Shin-chan a kiss then?" Kaito asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, kaa-san said you give a kiss to the one you love the most. Shin-chan is the one I love the most," Kaito explained.

Shinichi smiled, and nodded. They stood up and went to their room, then climbed on their bed and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days went by quickly for the boys, both attached to the hip from the start of the day until its end. Sharon and Yukiko, along with Yusaku, had visited throughout the vacation, even Jii had come into the house and met Shinichi. The old man, like everyone else, hadn't been able to recognise which boy was which, in the end Jii came out of this having another adorable young master.

After getting to know her, the boys had came to love Sharon very much. The woman had come to be a third mother to the two troublemakers, helping them to make their pranks more chaotic in nature. Needless to say the neighbors didn't appreciate two Kaitos along with Toichi and Sharon starting a prank war. Things would only get worse -and more impressive- if would Chikage join in. The neighborhood tried as hard as they could to suppress the last war that had happened.

The pranks were not the only thing she helped with, however, she did give Shinichi and Kaito more lessons in the art of disguise, along with voice changing and ways to apply makeup to suit their purpose. She gave them more pointers on their acting skills as well.

Thanks to these lessons from her, Kaito and Toichi through the vacation, Shinichi's eyes became sharper, understanding more on what makes a disguise work, and with Kaito to train with, he started to easily see faults in disguises. His skills had improved immensely, going as far as preventing pranks on him and Kaito after recognising one of their parents -Sharon included- in disguise.

The vacation ended up with both boys perfecting their act, now playing their roles into near perfection, as no one would notice that Kaito's hands were a little faster than Shinichi, or that Shinichi could solve a riddle or a mystery a little faster than Kaito. Little things like that, that no one would pay attention to, is what prevented their act from being perfect.

Yukiko and Yusaku came around to get Shinichi lunged herself at her son, hugging him so hard he couldn't breath anymore. The two families stood at the door waiting to say goodbye.

"It's time to say goodbye, Shin-chan," said Yukiko. Shinichi nodded.

Kaito went closer to him. " Goodbye, Shin-chan," then gave Shinichi a peck on his lips.

"Goodbye, Kaito," Shinichi said, and went to the car, waving goodbye to his friend, while Kaito went inside.

The parents stood there frozen, eyes wide with shock. After a few seconds, a squeal of pure happiness came from Yukiko, and to Shinichi's amazement, car windows shattered in the streets.

"Y-Yukiko, honey, calm down, please stop," Yusako tried in vain to stop his wife from being so excited. Bats flew out of nowhere, and Shinichi's eyes widened even more.

Ok now Shinichi was _sure_ his mother was a chaos goddess, he's definitely going to ask about that later. He glared at his father, then went back to reading a book he hadn't finished in the Kurobas' house.

Yusaku and Yukiko entered the car, then drove off. Shinichi waved goodbye to the two Kurobas, then looked at the window of Kaito's room, seeing Kaito looking at him he gave him a wave goodbye as the Kudos went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two months since Shinichi had slept over at Kaito's house. The old pattern of the two calling each other hadn't stopped. But phone calls could only do so much, and they wanted to see each other so much.

After going back home, Shinichi had asked his mother to give him more lessons and help him train to be better than he already was. Needless to say, Yukiko was ecstatic. She dragged her son to every shop that she knew had great materials, taught him all that she knew about the kinds of make-up that she used, preferred or detested, and had encouraged her son to try them on himself and decide for himself what kind of effect he wanted to have. And despite his great embarrassment Shinichi had agreed to let his mother buy him girl clothes and dresses to let Shinichi get used to wearing them without squirming around. Yusaku never had a say in anything.

At school, Shinichi sat bored. On his desk sat a few papers that were completely unrelated to whatever the lesson was about at that moment. Shinichi stopped paying attention to even that after the third period that day. He thought it was math, but he wasn't sure. Out of that boredom he had decided to work more on his secret code that he and Kaito had developed while he was at their house, and tried to memorize what they have already agreed upon so far.

Ran looked at her best friend. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or aggravated at Shinichi's behavior. On the one hand, Shinichi had became more social as of late, ever since he had met his new friend Kaito. He gets out of his house more, he didn't read in every free minute of everyday as he had been, and had shown her and Sonoko a few magic tricks he had learned from his new friend's father, not to mention his willingness to try more new things. On the other hand, most of his time was him wanting to talk to Kaito and stay with him. Ran would sometimes feel neglected by her best friend, and she feared that Shinichi would stop being her friend and be only Kaito's, so she did the only thing she could think of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After both boys begged their parents, the Kurobas agreed to take Kaito to visit his friend in Beika in the weekend. Both boys were ecstatic at the news they jumped up and down happily. Shinichi promised Kaito and Ran that he would introduce them to each other once Kaito would arrive.

The two of them prepared several pranks for the weekend. Shinichi, not wanting Ran in the crossfire, had warned her about Kaito. He didn't want her to wear something new and pretty and as always get scolded by Eri-san. Last time was a disaster, both of them were grounded for a week, and he didn't get to talk with Kaito for more than one hour a day.

Ran, however, frowned at Shinichi and told him that she'd be participating if Shinichi liked it or not, she wasn't going to be sitting on the sidelines while Shinichi and his friend played around. After all Kaito-kun was Shinichi's friend, and Ran didn't want to lose Shinichi, so she decided to be friends with Kaito too.

Reluctantly Shinichi agreed, and warned her one more time that she would be back home covered in bright colors and glitter, as well as a new hair dye for a day. Head held high, Ran nodded to her friend in understanding and acceptance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They agreed to meet in the same park that they first met in. Shinichi and Ran arrived there before Kaito did. The two decided to play around instead of waiting, but before they could start Shinichi sensed someone watching them. He frowned in concentration and looked around, his eyes settling on a man, black short hair, and brown eyes, with muscular build. However, something was off about him. Staring harder Shinichi's eyes widened in realisation. He caught the 'man's' eyes, and smiling, gave him a little wave, confusing Ran and surprising the 'man'. He came closer to the two children.

"It's good to see you again, Sharon kaa-san," said the five year old boy, which made Ran give him a confused look and roused a laugh out of the now identified Sharon.

"Oh Shin-chan, you're too quick, I couldn't even surprise you and Kai-chan," Sharon whined at the young detective. She ripped her disguise off, then pressed a button which made her body seem to shrink into a woman size body.

The blond woman that was now in front of them instead of the strange man made Ran gape at her. She looked in her forties, with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"You're still using the aging makeup then? We already promised we won't tell anyone we knew your secret, Sharon Kaa-san."

She giggled. "I know, but I think showing up as 'me' to your and Kai-chan's parents is more reasonable than my 'daughter' doing so," she explained to the boy. Shinichi hummed in acknowledgment and nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense," Shinichi said with a smile on his face.

Finally looking at Ran, she asked, "and who's this beautiful girl of yours, Shin-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Mouri Ran, my best friend. Ran, this is Sharon Vineyard, she's a friend of my mother and a great actress. She, Kaito and I had became very close while I stayed at his house."

"Huh? Your best friend? What about Kai-chan?" she asked him teasingly, not expecting an answer.

"Hmm? Well, Ran is my best friend. Kai-chan is something else," Shinichi answered.

"Huh? What do you mean, Shin-chan?" she asked.

"Well, Ran is my friend, and I love spending time with her." Ran smiled beside Shinichi. "But Kaito and I are different from Ran and I, we're closer, closer than anyone I know,"

Shinichi and Kaito had shared the same bed for the entire vacation he was there, they imitated each other to near perfection, and had told each other secrets no one else knew. No, Shinichi didn't consider Kaito his friend, he knew that he was much more than just that, so best friend went to Ran. But Shinichi didn't exactly know how to explain all that, so he just ended up shrugging and going with that explanation to Sharon.

Sharon smiled at him and nodded, not quite sure what he meant, but decided to go with what he said. Then remembered the other child in her company.

"Hello Ran-chan, it's very nice to meet you," she greeted Shinichi's friend.

Ran gave Sharon a big smile, looking very adorable in Sharon's opinion.

"Hello Sharon-san, it's very nice to meet you. I really have to thank Kami-sama that I got to meet you, my mother and I are fans of yours."

Sharon smiled at the little girl. She found her very cute. Sharon opened her mouth, intending to reply to the little girl, but a familiar voice called to Shinichi, interrupting her.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito called. The three heads turned towards the voice. Ran's eyes went wide at the sight of a boy who looked very much like her best friend. The two of them looked almost identical if it wasn't for the messy hair. The boy who Ran was now sure is Kaito was running towards them, behind him an old man who was trying to catch up to him.

"Kai-chan!" Shinichi called back to Kaito. When they boy reached them, he threw himself at Shinichi, giving him a hug that Ran was sure had cracked some bones. To Ran's confusion, and Sharon and Jii's surprise, Kaito gave Shinichi a kiss on the lips that Shinichi returned.

Sharon and Jii's jaws hit the ground, their eyes wide and pupils small.

"I've missed you so much!" said Kaito after the kiss stopped.

"I've missed you too, Kai," replied Shinichi. Noticing the old man beside Kaito, Shinichi smiled towards Jii.

"Hello Jii-chan, I didn't expect to see you with Kaito today."

Jii smiled at the young boy, after getting rid of his shock. "Master Toichi and Mistress Chikage were busy, so they asked me. It's nice to see you again Shinichi-botchama," replied Jii. "And it's good to see you too, Sharon-san, I didn't expect to see you," he added.

Sharon gave him a smile, but before she could say anything, she felt a small form launch himself at her and grabbing her into a hug. "Sharon kaa-san, I've missed you," Kaito said giving her a blinding smile. She smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"I've missed you too, Kai-chan," she replied.

"Neh Kaito, there is someone I'd like you to meet," called Shinichi to his friend.

Kaito turned to Shinichi with a smile on his face.

"Kai-chan, this is Mouri Ran, my best friend. Ran, this is Kai-chan," Shinichi introduced.

Kaito faced the girl that Shinichi had introduced to him. Kaito gave her a smile, extended his hand towards her, with a snap of his fingers a yellow rose appeared. Ran's eyes went wide, and a big smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun," she said.

The three of them played for hours. Pranks and magic tricks were performed, and Ran discovered that Shinichi's warnings were not exaggeration. But she didn't really care, she really had had fun with Kaito and Shinichi. Maybe it was a good idea that Sonoko wasn't here, she might have loved the magic tricks that Kaito-kun had shown them, but she wouldn't have liked getting her hair full of glitter and her new dress stained by mud. It was a good thing she had told her mother that she would come back dirty.

She did need to go to the bathroom though, so she told Shinichi and Kaito.

"Oh, wait then," said Shinichi, "Sharon kaa-san, could you do me a favor and go with Ran, please? I don't want her to get lost on her own."

Ran frowned and glared at her best friend. "I'm not that bad with direction!" she yelled with red cheeks. Shinichi just gave her a deadpan look while crossing his arms.

"It's ok dear, I don't mind," said Sharon, smiling at them. She took Ran's hand and headed with her to the bathroom. Shinichi looked after them, smiling.

Kaito on the other hand raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Neh Shin-chan, tell me something."

"Hmm?" hummed Shinichi at Kaito.

"Since we got here, maybe even before, you've never really let her Ran-chan out of your sight, or anyone's for that matter. Why is that? She can't be that bad at directions can she?" asked Kaito.

Shinichi blinked at Kaito, then smiled awkwardly. "Well no, it's not just that," said Shinichi. "It actually goes back to my first day at kindergarten. There were these bad people who wanted to kidnap Ran. I didn't really trust the friendly teacher, and told my -san eventually figured it out that I was right, and confronted the man. If it wasn't for Megure-keibu, Kogoro oji-san would have attacked the man with judo. When Eri nee-san found out she nearly had a heart attack, and almost never left the whole thing alone, she was out for blood. The two of them were very afraid that something like that would happen to her again and wouldn't let her go out of their sight without me around. The two actually decided to sign her up for Karate classes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran walked alongside Sharon with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you, Kaito-kun and Jii-san, Sharon-san," Ran informed her on their way back to the boys and Jii.

Sharon smiled at her. "Shinichi changed ever since he met Kaito-kun," said Ran. Sharon glanced at Ran with a confused look. Ran however didn't notice, and carried on, "Shinichi is my best friend, and I felt like he would stop being my friend, and only be Kaito's. I couldn't let that happen, so I've decided to make Kaito-kun my friend too, so Shinichi would stay my friend."

Sharon's eyes widened in surprise, then smiled at the little girl. "You're such a sweet girl, little Angel," said Sharon.

"Hmm?" asked Ran, confused.

"Someone else, especially someone your age might have gotten jealous that their friend had someone else. Yet, your solution was to befriend Kai-chan," said Sharon with a soft smile on her face.

Ran wasn't sure what to say, doing anything else never crossed her mind at all. Ran just shrugged and smiled at Sharon, and the two of them continued to walk back to their original spot.

When the two of them reached their destination, they froze in place for a few seconds as they saw two Shinichi instead of Shinichi and Kaito. Sharon got over the surprise quickly and smiled at the two of them. Ran, on the other hand, remained frozen with her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Did Kai-chan just change his hair?" Sharon asked Jii. The old man shrugged.

"They were out of my sight for a minute or two, and suddenly they both became Shinichi-botchama," answered Jii.

"So they could have exchanged clothes when you weren't looking," said Sharon, then sighed. She didn't expect any less from these two.

"W-what's going on?" Ran's shaky voice was heard. All heads turned to the still shocked girl. Both Shinichis smiled at her, then launched to explain the prank to her in perfect union, as if they were mirror images of each other. The echo of the familiar voice was a little strange to the little girl. After the explanation, Ran just smiled and decided to go along with it.

Hours went by as the three children played around. A call from Toichi told the man to bring Kaito home as Yukiko had arrived to pick up Shinichi and Ran. Ran saw as the two boys exchanged another small kiss. She thought that she might have heard a squee from Yukiko. A wink passed between the two of them as one of the two Shinichi -now Kaito to her- went with Jii and changed his hair back to the mess that it was, while the other Shinichi went with Yukiko and her. The three of them waved goodbye to Sharon and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took too long for this chapter, my Beta has been sick for a week or so so I couldn't do anything until she fixed my mistakes. anyway I am also writing another fic beside this one, so until the next Fic comes out I won't start writing chapter 7.**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **And thank you every one who left a review on this. Please leave thank you who fallowed and favored this fic.**  
 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The two mischievous boys watched as Sharon took Ran by the hand and walked away from them. Looking back at Jii, they saw that he was distracted by a bush of red flowers. Smirking at each other, the boys left the old man and went to hide behind some trees.

The two of them looked around to make sure that no one was there, and started their plan. The two boys exchanged their clothes. Kaito pulled a comb from Shinichi's sleeve and combed his hair into his his friend's usual hair style.

"Neh Kai-chan, how about we do something more?" asked Shinichi, winking at Kaito.

"Hmm, what do you mean, Shin-chan?" asked the now completely identical boy, as he put the blue colored contacts on. A smirk formed on the little detective's face as he leaned in to whisper his plan in his friend's ear.

The two of them went back to the area that they had been in. From behind the bushes that they hid in, they saw Jii looking around, worried.

"Jii-chan!" the boys called to the old man, who flinched in surprise. He turned around, clearly relieved, with a small smile on his face. His face morphed into surprise at seeing the now identical children once more, but the surprise had quickly vanished, replaced with only relief and amusement at his young masters' antics.

Soon after, Ran and Sharon came back. Both of them looked surprised. Sharon got over the shock quickly, while Ran's voice shook from surprise and shock.

The boys smiled at their friend. "The two of us do this everytime we're together. At Kai-chan's house we stayed as Kai-chan all the time. It's just a game we like to play."

Ran blinked at the mirror images that the two boys had became. Having no idea who Shinichi might have been, or who Kaito was.

Three hours later, after Toichi called Jii to bring Kaito home, Yukiko arrived to get Shinichi and Ran. Yukiko blinked at seeing the two Shinichis, but smiled at all three kids and Jii. Sharon at that point had put on another disguise and pretended to leave. She, however, did not fool either boy, as both of the boys waved goodbye at her.

The two of them exchanged a kiss, then a wink, both understanding what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Shinichi -as usual- hada hard time getting out of bed. He slid to the edge of the bed and hopped off of it. He rubbed his eyes to be more awake. Looking around, he noticed that the room wasn't his and panicked for a moment, before remembering what he and Kaito had agreed on the day before.

Shinichi ran his hand through his hair, making more of a mess of it, then headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Going back to the room he was in, he opened the closet and picked his clothes for the day. He headed for the door, but a thought stopped him. He went back to the drawers beside the closet and grabbed a case. He opened it and put the contact lenses in his eyes. The color of the lenses turned his sapphire blue eyes into indigo. Now he resembled Kaito more than himself.

He went down the stairs and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Chikage had made. Minutes later, a girl who looks very much like Ran, with messy hair, came to the door steps.

"Are you ready, Kaito?" she asked him.

Shinichi nodded, with a smile on his face. Both of the kids walked side by side, talking about whatever came to mind. They reached the school, and headed towards their class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaito was restless to say the least. He and Shin-chan had schemed to replace the other until someone discovered that they had switched places. Considering no one had been able to spot a difference between them, Kaito was not holding his breath on their parents finding out any time soon.

He had met Ran yesterday, and had liked her. She looked so much like Aoko, though they were not completely identical in looks or personalities, he had a feeling that he would like Ran as much as Aoko. And today he met another 'friend' of Shinichi's. The other boy had complained about this Sonoko so much, you'd think she was the most annoying person on earth. Kaito wasn't so sure about that, though he could understand where Shinichi was coming from. The animosity that Sonoko has towards him -or more accurately Shinichi- was quite clear.

Despite the excitement of getting to know a new person, it was a little disappointing that he couldn't get to know her as himself as he did with Ran-chan. And the fact that, just like in his own school,the classes were utterly mind numbingly boring.

Kaito's hands could not stay still, they almost shook. He just wanted to do something fun; throw a glitter bomb, dye someone's hair a different color -preferably that monotonous teacher- just something!

But he knew he couldn't. As much as he would have prefered to do so, he knew Shinichi would not do such a thing, and as a skilled magician, and future master of disguise, he had to keep character at all costs. Even if the cost was his vastly devolving sanity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The class was in utter chaos. Glitter bombs were going off every five seconds, students' hair color had became various colors, from blue, to red, to pink, or even neon yellow. It was complete anarchy that was made by one small boy, laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes. The teacher was going to give him detention, but at this point, she had given up breaking through to Kaito and just opted for demanding he clean all this complied without a word, merely a smile.

After three more periods passed, the kids went to have lunch. Both kids went outside to eat their lunch. Finding a tall tree, they headed towards it and sat under its shade. After they finished eating, Aoko turned to the boy next to her.

"Neh Kaito, didn't you promise me you'll show me a new magic trick?" she asked him with a smile, excitement shining in her eyes.

Shinichi nodded. He raised his hand to start the trick. A shout of "hey everyone, Koruba-kun is going to do another magic trick."

A crowd of people surrounded the two, waiting for Shinichi to start his small show. And make a show he did, one that Kaito would have been proud of. Shinichi kept the show going until the end of the lunch break. The show ended up with everyone amazed and entertained. The crowd applauded its entertainer, then returned to the classes they should be in. What no one, not even Shinichi himself noticed, was that Aoko had a small frown on her face, as she stared hard at the boy that she, up to a few minutes ago, had thought was Kaito.

The end of the school day had come soon enough, sooner than it usually did. Shinichi really had to thank Kaito for the fun day he had, pretending to be him. He walked home with Aoko, who he noticed had been frowning ever since the lunch break ended.

"Heh Kaito, let's head to the park, I need to talk with you about something private," she suddenly said to him. Caught off guard, all Shinichi could do was nod in agreement. Aoko, with a smile, ran ahead of him. Shinichi followed her, confused at her actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Beika, Kaito was still holding the urge to prank someone, and Sonoko was absolutely not helping his self control by any means. Yes, the japs and teasing were directed towards Shinichi, but that was not registering in the mind of a boy who loved Shinichi and had been in his character for almost two days.

"Oi Kudo-san!" someone called from the park, and the trio froze, looking around. Some boys and a few girls were playing around with a soccer ball.

"Come play with us, we do need another player!" the same boy who had called him said.

Kaito was uncertain about this. Shinichi had taught him how to play soccer, and he was almost as good as Shinichi, and this might help him release some of the frustration he'd been having all day. He gave the two girls with him a questioning look, which was answered by an uncaring shrug from Sonoko, and a smile and a small nod from Ran. Kaito returned Ran's smile and headed towards the other kids playing soccer.

Hours later, Kaito went back to the Kudo's home, covered in dirt from head to toe. He gave Yukiko a sheepish smile. She only giggled in response and ushered him to the bathroom. Kaito took his shirt off, and Yukiko's attention shifted to something on kaito's hip.

"Shin-chan, since when do you have a birthmark on your hip?" asked Yukiko with a frown, her arms crossed as she glared at the boy in front of her. He froze in place, eyes wide in panic. "You're not Shin-chan, are you, Kai-chan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not Kaito, are you?" was the the first thing she said once they were alone in the park.

"Eh?" was the only response Shinichi could manage. He was surprised that someone had figured it out, he didn't think that he did anything out of character to be discovered. Well, when in doubt, deny everything.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ahoko?" he asked as Kaito would, trying to fool her.

Aoko, on the other hand, was not buying this at all.

"Drop the act!" she yelled at him. "You're not Kaito, no matter how well you act as him. Your disguise and talent are good, as far as I can tell as good as Kaito's. But you've made a grave mistake with me being there with the other kids. Kaito, no matter how many times he performs, never does the same trick twice for the same audience. It's a rule both him and his father live by. So you are not Kaito."

Shinichi looked at the girl in wonder and amazement. A smirk appeared on his face and his bangs covered his eyes. He started shaking, which confused Aoko, as she could hear the boy in front of her chuckle, before a full blown laugh came from him. His head was thrown back and he was clutching his sides as his laughing continued. Aoko thought that that was very creepy, and started backing away from him, before a determined frown appeared on her face, and she glared at the unknown -to her- boy in front of her.

The boy stopped laughing and finally looked at her with a genuine smile on his face, with no malice or anger. Aoko, surprised his reaction, gaped at him a little.

"You really do remind me of my friend, you know," he said. "It's not just the looks either, you just have that air about you."

From apparently nowhere, a comb appeared in the boy's hand, and he ran it through his hair, giving it a cowlick style to it. Then he reached to his eyes and removed the contact lenses that gave his eyes the indigo color. His eyes turned a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. He didn't make a move to remove what Aoko though was a mask. Her hand moving on her own, thanks to her curiosity, she pinched the boy's face.

"Ow!" he yelled, and Aoko removed her hand, still a little confused.

The boy who looked alarmingly like Kaito extended his hand to her.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi, nice to meet you," he said. Aoko blinked before slapping her forehead.

"Kudo Shinichi, of course," she said with a sheepish smile. "How could I forget the guy Kaito has been talking nonstop about ever since he met you?"

The two of them shared a laugh and headed home. Shinichi told her that Kaito and him usually did this when both of them were together, and they decided to play this prank and test how well the both of them could act as the other.

"Well you were very convincing, Shinichi-kun. If Kaito hadn't already shown me that trick I would've been fooled along with everybody else."

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't completely know every minute of Kaito's life," he said as he messed his hair and put the contacts in his eyes to look like Kaito once more.

"You can't tell anyone about this," he warned her. "Our parents have to figure it out on their own. I promise when Kai-chan and I switch places, we'll tell you," he said, and winked at her. She agreed and nodded. Shinichi reached Kaito's house, and both of them parted with a wave.

Shinichi went inside. He heard Chikage's voice talking on the phone.

"Ahh, Yukiko-chan! Is there something you need?"

'Mom?' Shinichi thought. "I wonder what she wants?"

"Ehh? Are you sure?" Chikage asked. "I see," she said. Shinichi heard a tone of anger in her voice. "Shinichi-kun!" she yelled. "I know you're there, get in here right now!"

Dread filled Shinichi, but he took a deep breath and went to the living room where Chikage was waiting for him, with her arms on her hips and a glare on her face.

"You and Kaito are so in trouble, little boy," she said with a growl.

Shinichi laughed nervously, then hung his head. He really had wanted to stay Kaito for a little more.


End file.
